


staring into space, because thats whats in your eyes

by elixurkecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Surprise!!, and its not proofread at all, i should write for ships other than them on here soon istg, i wrote this at like four in the morning, idk i was feeling soft so this is what you get, literally just kevin being whipped, moonbae bestest boys wbk, okay thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixurkecob/pseuds/elixurkecob
Summary: kevin moon couldnt wake up to anything better.* lowercase intended
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	staring into space, because thats whats in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi my tags love to fuck up ill add them later. anyway, im also on wattpad, check me out if you like @/peachymoonbae.

kevin moon couldnt wake up to anything better. in front of him was who he was sure could beat any painting of utopia in terms of beauty and peace, jacob bae.

kevin had always dreamed of this. he had dreamed of this, opening his eyes and starting his day off by being able to view the person that could be described as paradise right before him. call him creepy, but he would live happily if he had to stare at him for eternity.

he was whipped. kevin knew that he was whipped, it was obvious to anyone that knew either of the two. whether it be his heart eyes or the way he would drop anything for that boy, kevin moon was whipped.

jacob could always put a smile on his lips. it didnt matter if it was from one of his stupid jokes, or from him comforting kevin in his darkest times, or if it was from the smallest and simplest gestures, he always made sure kevin was happy.

“kevin, youre staring.” he loved jacobs morning voice. a contrast to his natural voice, but only slightly. it was still something laced with sugar, though raspy from the fact that he had slipped out of the world of dreamland.

“how could i not when youre so astoundingly beautiful?” seeing him blush was one of kevins favorites, especially if he was the cause of it. he could go on forever.

“stop that, you know thats not true.” it shocked kevin how jacob didnt find himself as perfect as kevin did, but then again, he had never seen himself in the smallest of moments.

like whenever he saw a cute dog looking out a car window, or when he tasted something he really liked, or when he smiled so much his eyes disappeared. the list could go on, but kevin supposed thats what happens when youre in love, you couldnt stop talking or thinking about them.

“jacob bae, you better accept that youre as beautiful as you are right now.” kevin had that mischievous look in his eyes, and that oh so happy smile painted bright across his face.

“oh yeah? what are you gonna do about it, mister moon?” and thats what he was waiting for, that was his que.

almost immediately, kevin began to tickle jacob in the spots he knew would get him giggling and squirming.

he loved it, but then again, who couldnt?

who couldnt fall in love with the jacob bae right in front of him? who couldnt smile from every little thing he did, no matter how stupid or embarrassing it was? he supposed that was just his charm, to make everyone fall for him.

in whatever world or universe he was in, kevin would fall for the sweet voiced guy laughing so genuinely right in front of him, no doubt about it.

at some point, he didnt know when, kevin had stopped tickling him, instead letting his hands rest on the sheets below them. he opted to stare into those eyes that he loved so indescribably much.

“jacob, what is it like to hold the universe in your eyes?” no response, but thats okay, because kevin had more to say. “i might as well be stargazing, because your eyes hold all of the night sky in them and i just cant seem to look away.”

jacobs smile and blush was all kevin needed for an answer, because all he wanted was for him to know exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on wattpad but like,, also comment


End file.
